War Paint Pain
by sandman's lady
Summary: The invasion of Pein is over but something else is coming. Kankuro wants a serious relationship but didn't expect this type of journey to find her. What will happen with so much death and love? Kan/oc mainly, kiba/oc, Choji/oc, lee/oc contains SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

First story YAY! Hope you like. This story contains some spoilers to the aftermath of the invasion of Pein so warning. Also, these couples are not real in the actual series no matter how much I want them to be. Enjoy !!!! –sandman's lady

"talking"

_Kankuro's thoughts_

The sun was shining, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard through out the streets of Konoha. Many were walking through the park and shopping just enjoying the first day of spring. Things have gotten back to normal after the invasion of Pein, but there were quite a few changes. Danzo has become Hokage and was not doing such a great job at it. Even the alliance with Sunagakure was strained since Danzo has yet to get on our Kazekage good side. Many wish Tsunade would awake from her coma and demand her position back. Sakura visits her everyday with flowers spending every moment she can with her. Everyone wishes her luck.

There have also been some good changes. Love has blossomed in Konoha. Sakura and Gaara fell in love on Gaara's last visit and can't stand being apart. Sakura visits Suna frequently but has yet to move. Naruto finally realized Hinata's feelings which sparked a happy relationship. They have yet to tell Hinata's father about it however. Shikamaru has moved in with Temari, and they are expecting a new born any day now. Ino found the man of her dreams in Shino, but is still copping with her fear of bugs. It has seemed that everyone has fallen in love even Kakashi who is dating Anko. All the love in the air has really put one of our favorite ninjas in a real dour mood.

"Its official I am the only freaking single guy in this whole village!"

He smacked his head down on the table next to his tea cup making it spill all over his head. "HOT!!!!" He got napkins and wiped his face off.

_Well that's just great now my war paint is probably smeared everywhere_

Kankuro sighed and ordered another cup of tea to replace the other one. Kankuro was sitting at a tea stand on the side of the park trying to enjoy the rest of his day which has been eventful. Gaara sent him on this mission to make a stronger bond with Konoha and to help out in whatever way. Really just become a ninja of the leaf for a year and suck up to people. Guess it is the Kazekage's way of making up for the fact that Suna stole one of there greatest strategists.

Even though it sounded easy enough Kankuro had a huge problem. He couldn't stand the new Hokage, Danzo. Man did that guy have a stick up his butt or what. Also, the feeling of a clock ticking down made even him jumpy. Everyone had the feeling of anticipation that something big was going to happen. They still haven't captured Sasuke, and the village was no where near ready to fend off an attack. Sasuke's vengeance was as strong as ever. Pein had really gotten the village to the core, and many were afraid that without the fifth's leadership they would surly lose everything.

"More tea sir?" the old man who owned the tea stand asked.

"Yes please thank you." Kankuro hadn't even realized he drank the full cup he was thinking so hard.

_Man when did I get so serious? _Kankuro tried to pay for his tea.

"It's on the house since you're a loyal customer" the old man said nicely. Kankuro thanked him and headed to his apartment well he guessed he should call it home for now on. Once in bed he had a strong feeling something big was going to happen. He couldn't figure out if it was something good or bad. Later that night Sakura and Shizune were seen sneaking into the locked Hokage building and heading to the hospital.

You like? Please review!!! I have the second chapter already written and just want to know if you want more.


	2. Tsunade

**Alright this goes out to my two reviewers. Love ya both!!!Okay when I am going to post the third chapter is kind of iffy so I hope I can get it up soon.**

"SHOUTING"

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Sound affects**

"KANKURO!!!! OPEN UP THERE IS BIG NEWS!!!"Naruto screamed while banging on the door.

_Dam Naruto is so loud_ Kankuro just to annoy Naruto took his time getting dressed and putting on his war paint.

**BANG BANG** "Naruto give him a chance to get dressed," Kiba reasoned. Akamaru barked in agreement. During his two months in Konohagakure Kankuro had gotten close to Kiba and Naruto. It still didn't mean he was used to Naruto being so loud.

Kankuro lazily opened the door while grabbing an apple from the basket on the table. "Ya whats up,"he mumbled while taking a huge bite out of his apple.

"TSUNADE IS BACK! SAKURA AND SHIZUNE USED A MEDICAL JUTSU THAT THEY FOUND IN THE HOKAGE TOWER!!"Naruto screamed.

"Baka calm down you will wake everyone that way" Kiba said while hitting him.

Kankuro dropped his apple once he heard the news. He was ecstatic. Tsunade was a way better leader even though she was scary when angered and he hated Danzo's guts.

"Let's go to the Hokage tower and see," Kiba suggested. "Ya race ya!"Naruto yelled behind him while running to the Hokage Tower.

"Na," Kiba and Kankuro said while Naruto was already gone while heading to the Hokage Tower.

Once Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro arrived they all tried to head into the building only to be stopped by the ANBU. "Hey let us through,""Naruto demanded.

"Sorry but an emergency council meeting is being held at this time, "the ninja with the wolf mask responded.

"WE ARE HERE TO SEE GRA-"Kankuro clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth."Calm down we'll come back later. Let's go get some ramen with Lee and Choji."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmm," Naruto screamed into Kankuro's hand. "All take that as a yes"

With Konohagakure council

"What is going to be Sakura and Shizune's punishments for breaking in?" One of the council members asked. "All handle that they are both my students," Tsunade said forcefully.

_Screw that I'm not going to do anything Danzo has everyone here under his little thumb_

She was better than ever and ready to take her position back. She didn't trust Danzo as far as she could through him without her super strength.

"Alright," the member said, "now on to the matter on who is going to become Hokage." After hours of debate, five chairs, and one wall destroyed they made their decision.

"Danzo and Tsunade will share mission responsibilities and Tsunade will be in charge of everything else including protecting the village" secretly most of the council wanted Tsunade back and regretted there choice to give Danzo the Hokage position.

Once everyone was getting ready to leave and Tsunade was done with her little happy dance one of Konohagakure spies ran into the office with the ANBU behind him. He had looked like he had lost a lot of blood from the gashes from his chest. "Sasuke is building an army to attack Konohagakure!" were his last words.

**What did you think? I hope you like please review or message me with your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for reading**

**Sandman's lady**


	3. Letter of Hope

**Okay chapter 3 yay there u go cheetah now stop harassing me to post this or I won't give u a cookie**

**Enjoy**

_**Thoughts**_

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Writing/flashback_

Chapter 3

Letter of Hope

_**Well that happy dance didn't last long**_ Tsunade was looking out her window in the Hokage's office watching the village below. It was just starting to pour outside while everyone was rushing outside. Once everything calmed down Tsunade was alone in her office holding a letter in her lap. This letter was the last thing her sensei gave her. She received it after his death when Jiraiya came to bring her back to become the Fifth.

Flashback

_Tsunade was sitting outside at night looking up to the stars. "Tsunade," Jiraiya said from behind her," I know this is a hard decision for you but I have something for you….its from the Third. I was told to give this to you once I found you." Jiraiya pulled an envelope from his weapons pouch and handed it to her. On the top of the letter it said "Tsunade to open in the time before great disaster". "Thank you Jiraiya," was all she said._

Present Day

_**I have a feeling he knew this was going to happen.**_ Tsunade stopped contemplating whether she should open it or not and ripped it open.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I knew one day that you would become Hokage and protect the village with all of your strength, but you can not do it alone. There is a legend of a team of ninjas, the Ametsuyu, that have enough power to destroy armies alone. They are a secret organization that will act when they believe necessary. Each generation has a different team that consists of six people; a weapon master, a taijutsu specialist, a genjutsu specialist, a healer, a strategist/ leader, and a secret weapon. Every generation of these ninjas have different powers but each of them know all of the Justus of one element plus there specialty. Please use the enclosed seal to call them to help the village in a time of need. They will either bring great pain or joy to the village. Use your instincts Tsunade. _

_I believe in you,_

_The Third Hokage_

Tsunade laid the letter on the desk and held the seal in her hand. _**Please be right sensei**_. Tsunade put chakra into the seal and a giant hawk took its place.

"So you request the help of the Ametsuyu. I cannot guarantee that they will assist you. I will come back in three days time with their response." The hawk stated while lighting cracked crossed the sky. "That is all I can ask for." Tsunade said as she opened a window. The giant hawk nodded its head and flew through the rainy sky.

_**This may as well be our last hope**_

_**So what**_** did u think come on now review to your hearts content**

**Sandman's lady**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is the next chapter blame the wait on my stupid hot history teacher and homework

There cheetah here is the chapter you have been waiting for! By the way that stupid review on your story wasn't working so here is me telling you that I LOVE THE NEW CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say Naruto isn't mine because if it was Kankuro and Gaara would be MINE!!**

"talking"

_Thoughts/writing_

Chapter 4

Kankuro POV

_Shoot that was really stupid going to ramen with Naruto AND CHOUJI!! _Kankuro thought as he walked through the park in the middle of the village. It was a nice, warm night after the rain as he headed home from ramen with the guys. Naruto left after 15 bowls of ramen to go hang out with Hinata. Rock Lee and Choji were having a debate about which type of chip was more youthful. They didn't even notice when Kankuro stopped walking behind them. Kiba went home to help with making dinner for the dogs.

_Dam its only 6:30 yet_._ Actually I should go check up at the Hokage building to get my reports since they were busy earlier. _It was only a 15 minute walk from the park to the Hokage building. Since Kankuro was in no rush he moseyed into the building slowly and when to the receptionist desk. No one was there however so he headed up the stairs to see if he could find anyone.

_I guess that everyone went home. _As soon as he was heading back down the hall he saw Shizune opening the door to the Hokage's office while talking to Tsunade.

"Are you sure that this Ametsuyu can be trusted? Who says that they are the same trustful people from when the Third wrote that letter?" Shizune said. Neither of the women noticed Kankuro or his chakra. They must have assumed that everyone went home.

"Trust me Shizune. We need all of the help we can get." Tsunade said as she headed down the rest of the hall to the lobby area.

_Who the hell is this Ametsuyu?_

Three Days After the Eagle Has Been Sent

Kankuro POV

_Okay I have looked in this stupid library for ever and I still haven't found any thing on these people_ Kankuro slammed the book he was holding.

"Kankuro be nice to the books!" Sakura ordered from down the aisle. _Hm maybe Sakura can help me._

"Hey Sakura have you ever heard of the Ametsuyu?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look and then an idea hit her.

"Let me look in the librarian's personally stash of books. They love me so much here. Actually I hear that it's the biggest collection of important books in the fire county. I am surprised that the Hokage doesn't even visit it." Sakura rambled on.

_Wow I'm surprised that it hasn't been stolen yet with Sakura telling everyone about it. _ They reached the section and Sakura took out a book titled _Secret Associations of Importance_.

"**I'm not sure if I am suppose to look at this book so don't tell the librarian about this. This is where I learned about the** **Akatsuki." She flipped the A's and found a short paragraph on the Ametsuyu.**

_Ametsuyu_

_Named after the rain like tears of sorrow and joy caused by the six members of this organization. The group consist of a weapon master, a taijutsu specialist, a genjutsu specialist, a healer, a strategist/ leader, and a secret weapon each one has a specialty and another gift. The Ametsuyu powers are still unknown. They help based on request._

"So where did you hear about this group? By the sounds of it it's probably hasn't been around for years since there is only this little tiny paragraph about it."

"Oh I have just heard it around." _I don't think that I should tell her I hear Tsunade. _"Hey can I look around in this section for a bit."

"Sure as long as you don't stay passed six that's when the librarian takes a break."

"Okay" Sakura walked away as Kankuro looked throughout the selves to find something useful. He didn't find anything particularly interesting besides some books on puppets and the book Sakura showed him. He handed the books to the intern. He didn't want to give it to the librarian just in case he noticed that they were his books.

_Wow I never thought I would be reading books all night._

Still the Third Day Since the Eagle Appeared

Tsunade POV

_Ugh its already nine o'clock at night and this STUPID EAGLE STILL HASN'T SHOWN UP_ Tsunade sat in her office just watching the village down below from her open window in her office. She refused to leave her office just in case the eagle decided to arrive.

_Well might as well enjoy myself if I am just going to sit here. There is no way I am going to do paperwork._ She bent down to her bottom drawer to get her sake. Once she lifted her head there was an eagle sitting on the window sill watching her.

"Hello to you too." Tsunade stated in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry for my tardiness but I was asked to give you this as well as their answer." The Eagle states apologetically as he held a package in his claws.

"What is the Ametsuyu answer?" (cliffy I know I am evil)

Okay wat did you think I think this is my longest chapter EVER sorry for the long wait (so sorry saavy)

PLEASE REVIEW I ENJOY THEM

Sandman's lady


	5. Answers

Okay back with another chapter also the Ametsuyu is not the AKATSUKI SAAVY and I will only put itachi back in if you figure out a way to resurrect him. Okay on with the story

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**writing**

SHOUTING

Chapter 5

Tsunade

"Come on out with it" _stupid old bird._

"The Ametsuyu have decided to help for something in return."

"Fine what do they want?" Tsunade was becoming increasingly irritated by the slowness of this bird.

"They would like citizenship and at least the rank of jonin once part of the village."

_What the hell? Why would they like to become citizens or Konohagakure shinobi?_ The eagle waited while Tsunade thought over the demands.

"They would like an answer before I return."

"Oh fine..." _If I agree this will increase our chance of survival possibly or it will totally destroy Konohagakure from the inside out._

"First of all why in the hell would they want this? I would like to know before I make my decision."

"They would like a normal life after all this is the youngest Ametsuyu in the last 1000 years. By becoming shinobi of a country they get a normal life and are still using their powers."

_Well that seems logical but this eagle seems to have a way with words._

"I might as well give you this package before you make your decision. It seems that the Ametsuyu has a lot of faith in you." The eagle tossed the package into Tsunade's lap. By the weight of it there could only be papers inside.

"I will be back in one hour for your decision. Please do not share the package's content till told to do so." The eagle flew out the window once again.

_Well let's get started_. She pulled out the papers and looked at the six pages. Each page had a different profile on it.

_**Name:**_** Ito, Hayato**

**Gender**_**:**_** Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Height: 6' 3''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position**_**: **_**Leader and Strategist**

**Power: Fire, Swords**

**Summons: Birds mainly eagles and falcons**

**Hates: cocky bastards, sushi, **

**Loves: animals, training, having a good time, ramen, color orange and blue, Mayu**

**Name: Takahashi, Mayu**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Height: 5' 8''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position: Genjutsu specialist**

**Power: Wind, Mind jutsus **

**Summons: Unknown**

**Hates: broccoli, revengeful people, bugs**

**Loves: children, animals, rainy days, Hayato**

**Name: Kimura, Saki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position: Taijutsu Specialist**

**Powers: Earth, Speed**

**Summons: Unknown**

**Hates: frizzy hair, egg rolls, coffee, rude people**

**Loves: kids, training, giving advice, chocolate**

**Name:** **Nakamura, Ami**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Height: 5'6''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position: Healer**

**Powers: Water**

**Summons: Bunnies**

**Hates: people that judge before knowing, color brown**

**Loves: animals, all kinds of food, having fun, night time**

**Name:** **Matsumoto, Yuki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Height: 5'5''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position: Weapon Master**

**Powers: Lighting, Can make anything a weapon**

**Summons: Unknown**

**Hates: people that think girls are weak, spiders, yams**

**Loves: dogs, animas, starry nights, target practice**

**Name: Narita, Naomi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Black with purple tips**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Height: 5'4''**

**Ninja Rank: Unknown**

**Ametsuyu Position: Secret Weapon**

**Powers: Elements, Sound**

**Summons: Pandas**

**Hates: People that underestimate their opponent, lemon flavoring, creepy people, spiders**

**Loves: Candy, animals, night time, showing people what she can do**

_Holy guacamole._ Tsunade set the papers on her desk and looked out the window. This was the third night in a row that it has been raining.

_Well they trust us enough to give out this kind of information then we should be able to trust them possibly._

Fifteen minutes later the eagle reappeared. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have but first I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing more of you. What is your name?"

"I am Shou and I am one of Hayato prized birds."

"I see well I have decided to accept your offer." _I will watch over them carefully while they are here until they earn my trust._

"Very well I will give them your answer, and they should be here in three days time."

Shou flew out once again while Tsunade sealed the package in a special scroll which she hid in the millions of top secret scrolls in the Hokage building.

So I finally gave them names yay I'm so proud of myself

Review please they inspire me to write more

Sandman's lady


	6. finally

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHEETAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

I know this isn't the 23 chapter but hey 6 +17=23 so there. To all of those who read this go to Who Is It The Devil Prod. Her stories are AWESOME . now to continue with this story

"talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 6

It was a sunny day and a perfect day to travel. It's to bad that Hayato and Mayu were fighting to much to notice.

"You were so looking at her butt." Giving him a glare that could send him to hell and back.

"Was not! She looked dangerous."

"Ya the only thing that was dangerous about her is that her boobs were dangerously close to falling out."

This went on for about an hour. They were to busy to notice that Saki, Ami, Yuki, and Naomi were lagging behind.

Yuki: "How much do you want to bet that Hayato will get slapped before we reach the Gates?"

This was normal for the group. Hayato and Mayu would get into a fight and then the girls would place bets to earn some extra cash.

Ami: "Come on guys that's not very nice. "

Saki: "$20 that he just gives in!"

Naomi: "$30 that he gets slapped."

All of a sudden a hard slap was heard.

Hayato: "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER F**KER!"

Mayu: "WELL YOU DESERVED IT!"

Yuki: "Shoot we didn't get to finish betting."

They approached the gates at a steady pace and took their time. Once they reached the gates they gave the ninjas on guard their papers.

"The Hokage building is that way."

"Thank you." Everyone got serious at this point. They didn't know these people and didn't want to let their guard down. They reached the building in a few minutes and were lead directly to the Hokage.

Shizune took them to the Hokage's office and sat them down.

"She will be with you shortly."

Shizune quickly departed and ran to the Hokage's personal library.

"Tsunade they're here and waiting in your office."

"Thank you Shizune."

Tsunade walked quickly and opened the door. Each kid looked identical to their profile. They also had a raindrop tattooed somewhere visible, had something with a raindrop symbol on it, or painted on their face. That must be their symbol.

"Hokage-sama it is so nice to finally meet you." Hayato said while everyone bowed.

"Likewise," Tsunade stated "I have been looking forward to getting to know you all. I will inform all of the ninja that you are here when you want to. Also, how much am I allowed to tell them about you?"

"Well Hokage-sama we all want you to tell them immediately about us being here. Please be as vague as possible when describing us however. Also, we would like to meet those who we will be working with closely. Those who are excellent in our field or could help us improve in some areas."

"Of course. I will introduce you to some of our teams. Most of them have ninjas in your age group"

The meeting went on to discuss living arrangements which included all staying at the Hokage tower. They also discussed some other things just to get to know each other. They meeting finally ended at 1 o'clock in the morning.

Tsunade: "Thank you for coming ,and I will tell everyone tomorrow and work everything out."

Naomi: "Thank you Hokage-sama for everything."

Tsunade: "Please call me Tsunade."

Naomi nodded her head and smiled. Shizune was still doing work and headed down the hall.

Tsunade: "Shizune will you please show our guests to their rooms."

They all headed down back the hall and Tsunade headed back into her office.

_They are all so polite. They don't seem like an enemy .I still could be wrong though. Ugh I need some sake._

So wat did you think? Any suggestions are welcome! Review please

Sandman's lady


End file.
